The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle and more particularly to a new and improved torsion suspension system.
Various types of suspension systems have been proposed and used for vehicles in attempts to improve ride characteristics under varying conditions of loading. It is particularly difficult to provide a suspension system that is good for loaded conditions as well as for empty conditions. Various mechanical expedients have been tried including a variable rate leaf spring but such suspension system provides a harsh ride when the vehicle is empty or lightly loaded. Another expedient has been air springs; however, because of their inherent lack of stability, their use requires complicated systems of stabilizers and are not readily adaptable to most vehicle bodies. The present invention is directed to a suspension system that employs a unique combination of torsion springs that enhance and increase ride quality, vehicle stability and spring durability. With the unique construction design of the present invention, the elastomeric member and its interacting supporting structures cooperate in a novel manner, enhancing performance and maintenance in a cost-effective way as the suspension system eliminates the need for bushings, bearings or the need for an external power source as used in air bags. By eliminating these components and simplifying the overall suspension design, there is a very low maintenance requirement. Further, the designed suspension eliminates the need for any welding of the assembled components to thereby eliminate any problems previously encountered in fatigue life of the elastomers and to further reduce cost of the finished and the assembled system. The design of the present suspension system provides a simplified structure for leveling the suspension system and to compensate for rubber creep where such problems arise.
The suspension spring and its outboard attachment significantly reduces sway or roll. Since the vehicle is completely cradled in rubber, there is a significant decrease in chasis vibration and noise which, in combination with sway and roll control, affect ride quality. These factors improve the driver's maneuverability and control while increasing passenger comfort.